Caught on Tape
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Nabiki's tapes are more interesting than anyone might think. What dirty little secrets are the residents of Nerima hiding? Multiple genres, ratings, and pairings.


'_**Caught on Tape**_**' is a little series that I spontaneously started late at night, so I don't know how much coherency will be in here. Basically, it's a bunch of moments that have been caught by one or a few of Nabiki's many cameras, both in and out of the Tendo residence. It'll be updated when inspiration strikes, the oneshots being different genres, ratings, and pairings (if any).**

**They may also not be in the same universe, so **_**DON'T EXPECT A STORYLINE**_**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½ or anything associated with it. All rights to Ranma ½ and affiliated products belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Summary: **Nabiki's tapes are more interesting than anyone might think. What dirty little secrets are the residents of Nerima hiding?

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Ranma/Akane

**Genre: **Romance

* * *

**No. 1:** Ranma's finally done something right!

* * *

**Back Off**

Nabiki zapped through her recordings on her laptop, frowning at the few sightings of Kasumi in the background, straightening things around the house. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Of course, what could she expect? She'd been so eager for new kinds of material to sell recently that she had, uncharacteristically, not thought of where to place her cameras, simply hoping that she would capture something magical on film – magical for blackmail purposes, naturally.

She had not checked her cameras for a few days, so it was with surprise that she caught Akane on the edge of the screen, during the middle of the day, when Kasumi had left to, presumably, run errands. She was obviously not alone, since she kept speaking to someone who was not in view – they somehow managed to stay hidden behind the edge of the screen, other than the hands that reached out to shake her baby sister, as if trying to snap her out of something.

Cursing at her unfortunate predicament, Nabiki shuffled around, knowing that she had a second angle of that part of the house _somewhere_. Finding it with a wordless exclamation of excitement, She loaded the footage, searching through the timestamps for the right day and time. Her eyebrow nearly rose to the ceiling at the scene that she was presented with.

Plugging in the headphones, she turned up the audio from the video. Akane's nervous, unintelligible words were the first thing that floated toward her ears after the slamming of the front door. A second, more masculine, voice followed shortly after.

* * *

"Calm _down_." Ranma was shaking Akane by the shoulders as they stopped in the main hall. "It's not like you didn't see it coming a mile off!"

"You didn't have to be so _blunt_ about it!" Akane's fierce whisper carried through the empty house, all but echoing in the vast, empty space. "I thought she was going to blow steam out her ears and try to kill me!"

Ranma seemed to take a moment to think about it. "Well, she needed to hear it. After what they did at our wed – I mean, after what they did last month, they've all had worse coming to them!"

* * *

Nabiki cursed as she lost them once more, this time into the living room. Deciding that this was worth investigating further, as she had not heard of anything new in the young couple's life since the failed wedding a month prior, she searched her tapes, finding the footage she was after, picking up from where she left off.

* * *

They were in front of the door, Ranma obviously trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, she needed to hear it. After what they did at our wed – I mean, after what they did last month, they've all had worse coming to them!"

Akane snorted as she stormed into the room and plonking down on the couch. "Like you even _care_ about what happened at the wedding." She growled. "All _you_ care about was that you didn't get the cure to your curse!"

Ranma stood over her, his arms crossed defensively. "Where the _hell_ did you get that idea, ya stupid woman?!" He demanded. "I did not just tell off my oldest friend for ruining it because I '_didn't care_'!" Akane ignored him in favour of staring at the television that she'd just turned on. Ranma gave a sigh of exasperation, sinking down next to her, and taking the remote out of her hand. "Akane…"

"What?" She asked stiffly, shying away from him as he leant toward her.

"Nothin'." He shrugged. "Just… what if we _had've_ gotten married last month? What if they hadn't've butting in and stopped it?" He sighed, looking out the window so that his expression was not caught on camera. Akane looked at him, her expression shrouded by the light that shone inside from behind her.

"Well, we probably would have done _this_ a lot sooner." She giggled suddenly, using the tips of her fingers to turn his head to face her.

**

* * *

Nabiki almost choked on the soda she'd just taken a sip of as Akane touched her lips to Ranma's, saying _"Thanks for telling Ukyo to back off. And I love you, too."_, before leaving the stunned boy in the living room, starting into the space where her baby sister had previously occupied. She grinned. It was about time.**

She had brand-new blackmail material for not one, but _both_ of them.

* * *

**Not quite as WAFF-y as I wanted, but it'll do, I guess.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
